Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 40
Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 40 ist die 40. Ausgabe der Mega Man Comics und der vierte Teil der Dawn of X Saga. Handlung Spoilers The PULSE-POUNDING CONCLUSION to the latest crossover MEGA-event from Archie comics is here! "DAWN OF X" Part Four: The time-traveling adventure reaches its explosive finale as the mystery of Mega Man’s confrontation with the rogue Wily robot is revealed! X and the Maverick Hunters have their final showdown with the mechanical monsters! And Xander Payne’s fate comes to a startling conclusion! Don’t miss this crossover between iconic eras, with a SHOCKER-ENDING that will blow your mind! Featuring all-new cover art from Mega-artist supreme PATRICK "SPAZ" SPAZIANTE and a time-spanning variant cover by Colin Lawler! Finale: Inheritance Gleichzeitig versuchen in der Zukunft im Jahr 21XX und in der Gegenwart des Jahres 20XX die Robot Master gegen den Wily Walker zu kämpfen. Mega Man, der nun versucht Bright Man zu modifizieren, erhält eine Unterstützung von Rush und die nötigen Anweisungen von Dr. Wily, die es Bright Man erlauben, sein Licht auf seinem Kopf deutlich greller scheinen zu lassen. Durch den Flash Stopper wird der Wily Walker für kurze Zeit offline geschaltet, wodurch es Mega Man gelingt, einen Chip in den Walker einzuschleusen, um in vollends in einen Ruhemodus zu bringen. Dieser stürzt in der Basis in einen Abgrund und will Rock mitreißen. Pharaoh Man rettet ihn in letzter Sekunde. Zusätzlich hatte Mega Man ein Gerät von Dr. Light durch Rush erhalten, das eine Botschaft erhielt, was es mit dem Wily Walker aufsich hat, damit in Zukunft die Generationen danach auf den Wily Walker gewappnet seien. In Dr. Lights Labor werden die drei Roboter von den drei Genies untersucht und wieder repariert. Xander Payne, der von seiner Zeitreise wieder in seine eigentliche Zeit zurückkehrt, wird von Roslyn Krantz und Gil Stern festgenommen, steht aber weiterhin im Gefängnis unter Beobachtung des Chronos-Instituts, da er der erste Mensch war, der solch eine Reise angetreten war. Rosie kontaktierte jedoch auch Dr. Light vor dem Vorfall und merkt an, dass auf einer Station im Weltall es zu einigen Vorfällen gekommen sei. Währenddessen besiegen auch die Maverick Hunters den Wily Walker, Zero erhält den Z-Saber von Sigma und X kann Sigma vor einer kommenden, finalen Attacke des Walkers retten, wird aber beschädigt und muss zusammen mit Zero wieder in die Basis zurückkehren. Sigma kontaktierte Toxic Seahorse, der sich um den Walker kümmern sollte, während er mit Dr. Chain eine Prognose zu Zeros Verhalten traf, was den Maverick Virus angeht. Ebenfalls zeigten sich auch einige Auffälligkeiten von Sigma, dass er von dem Virus betroffen sein könnte ("Yes, we reploids are superior to humans in almost every way (...)"). Charaktere *Dr. Light **Mega Man thumb|270px|Short Circuit **Roll **Rush **Auto *Dr. Cossack **Pharaoh Man **Bright Man *Dr. Wily *X **Dr. Chain *Zero *Vile *Sigma *Xander Payne *Roslyn Krantz *Gil Stern *Dr. Shou Kouin Trivia *Auf dem Variant Cover sind folgende Elemente zu sehen: Cut Man, Pharaoh Man, Air Man, Mecha Dragon, Mettaur, mehrere Gyotots und Battons. *Auf Seite 6 erwähnt Dr. Wily den Code CBN-RO2. Dies ist die Abkürzung für Bright Man als "Cossack Bot Number - Robot 02", da Bright Man nach Pharao Man der zweite Roboter von Dr. Cossack war. *Pharao Mans kurzzeitiger Ausfall könnte daran gelegen haben, dass er auch im Spiel Mega Man 3 gegen Bright Mans Flash Stopper eine Schwäche zeigt. *Was Xander auf die Wand malt ist ein Sonickopf, die Helme von Mega Man und X, Zeros Logo seiner Schulter, Zeroes Nummer als DWN-∞, Bass Helm, einen Wecker und einzelne Füße des Wily Walkers. Leseprobe MM40Seite1.jpg|Seite 1 MM40Seite2.jpg|Seite 2 MM40Seite3.jpg|Seite 3 MM40Seite4.jpg|Seite 4 MM40Seite5.jpg|Seite 5 en:Mega Man Issue 40 (Archie Comics) es:Mega Man No. 040 Kategorie:Archie Mega Man Comics